Remember Together
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: After Foxy's out burst to Chica, he wants nothing to do with anybody but himself. Foxy being a new person, being alone and pushing everyone to the side . Remembering the good time Foxy and Chica had together. Chica, on the other hand, is upset about Foxy. after Realizing who Springtrap is in the inside. Freddy and The Puppet team up to kill Foxy and make sure his soul burn.
1. Phantom Foxy POV

Now alone, not Pirate Cove

Not forced, but chose

Once a sweetheart with a life

Now a bastard with a wall

Don't let no one in

Don't let no one in

Forget them all

Forget them all

A forgotten Pirate Fox

Now a hated Pirate Foxy

 **PHANTOM FOXY'S P.O.V.**

I stare at my head used as a light. The white beams out of my eyes and jaw. The sharp fanged teeth were stained a tinted red from '87.

I begin to growl in anger. "They did it all. They did it." I say with my eyes narrowed, my fist closed, jaw clenched. "They did it." I whisper.

In Fazbear's Fright where we are used as a horror attraction. A night guard will come into hell. My hell. When I regain my hook I will kill every soul that hurt me. Even that disgusting prostitute Chica. They all will be paid. I laugh a bit.

I hear footstep near. A grimmed smile marks my face as I grind my clenched teeth.

"Foxy?" Chica says sweetly in the door way. Without even looking behind me. "OH MY GOD FOXY YOUR HOOK IS GONE!" she shouts.

"Yes, I know Lass." I reply as if I were me normal sweet self. I turn to her on the door way. Me arm behind me back. This idiot, huh? Ha!

She glances over at my head light (Get it because it's Foxy's head into a light and cars have a head light? Huh? Huh? No... Okay). "Foxy I'm so sorry. About your head and what I did to you. I'm so sorry." she pleads.

A evil smile grows on my face, "Oh Chica, ye have no idea what I've been through." I say grimly with my bleaming yellow eyes sparkling, kind of talking slowly yet menacing how Scar from The Lion King talks to Simba about the Elephant Grave Yard and turning around to her. ((I watch The Lion King all the time. So many times more that I got over Mufasa's death and learned how to spell his name))

She raises her eyebrow with confusion. "Foxy, your acting and talking different." she says.

I wrap my one arm around her waist and pull her close to me. "Oh Foxy." she giggles. I lean down to whisper in her ear, "I've been waiting for ye."

She shivers a bit just looking down at the ground. Her eyes follow up to my eyes. Her beautiful purple eyes sparkle. I begin to feel soft inside, like my real self. "Foxy." She whispers. I smile, "Chica." I tease.

I feel like kissing her, but that's another mess to deal with. My hand closes into a fist that wanted to choke her.

I love you, I love her, I love us

I close my eyes and remember.

 **FLASHBACK**

Her lips met mine. She tasted like pizza, but I didn't care. I froze to what happened. It happened so sudden. I enjoyed every single second. Our kiss ended, her head went down. "Wow." She whispered. I didn't reply. I sat there thinking about our kiss. "Foxy." She laughed.

I love her to much to hurt her. I pinch my eyes and push her away. Walking away just think of our first kiss. "Chica run!" I shout.

"What? Why?" she asks.

"Just run dammit!" I shout protecting her.

I hear her footsteps get more silent.

I punch the wall, but my hand went through. "Son of a bitch." I growl. I keep pasting around the room thinking about me beloved Chica.

Footsteps come closer again. Heavy thumps echo as the steps near. "Freddy." I mumble rolling my eye. I turn back to my head and wait for my next guest. The footsteps stop. I laugh a bit inside with pleasure. They take a deep breath and sigh ever so sadly.

"Hello Freddy." I say long with a chuckle as I turn around. As I thought it was Freddy. He stood there fiddling his thumbs sadly. I continued to laugh.


	2. Phantom Chica POV

**PHANTOM _CHICA'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

I walk through the halls of Fazbear's Fright. I just really fell for Foxy, but he seemed so badass. Not that he wasn't when he saved me, it's like he's changed or something. Everything but his looks are the same but it was just this vibe that told me to run and hide as if he was gonna hurt me. I can feel my gut telling me that but I know Foxy would never hurt me, right. Pfft, like that sweet roll can hurt a fly. I said fly not Mike. Seems like Foxy is more... I wanna say independent but Foxy loves company. Probably having to sit in a small cove for more then ten years would make ya wanna have a party, but who blames him?

I just hope he's still my Foxy


	3. Phantom Foxy POV 2

_**PHANTOM FOXY'S P.O.V**_

"Uh Foxy..." he trails off. Still fiddling his thumbs with hurt and sorrow in his eyes. It kind of made me feel bad but good. I tried controlling me anger but this bear was a total ass. "You son of a bitch, you hurt her. You ruined all the memories! After every great memory you were there planning to hurt her! I will never see that smile on her again!"

His upset faced turned to his normal angry expression. "You know what I saw. I saw her smiling. Daydreaming. After walking out if the room with YOU! She loves you." He walks to me.

"And maybe I DON'T!" I yell without thinking. Freddy stood there for a minute "You ass." he walks away. I finally realize what I said.

What was I thinking!? No wonder why she likes him. She should just date Freddy or Bonnie. No a idiot like me.


	4. Phantom Chica POV 2

**_PHANTOM CHICA'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _.V_**

I stop in the hall and see Bonnie's old arcade game. It was all dusty and old from years. I go into the next room where Bonnie's head laid blinking. All our posters on the wall. I was guessing Bonnie would be here with us. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Its me Chica!" I shout happily. There was no reply. "Bonnie?" I yell again. Bonnie always replies when you call for him. "You can come out now Bonnie." I wait a few minutes. There was still no answer. "Bonnie!? C'mon, this isn't funny any more. Bonnie?"

It seemed like Bonnie wasn't with us any more, like as if he pasted. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Chica, I'm sorry." a familiar voice says. I turn around to see Freddy sad. "For what?"

"He's... Bonnie is gone." he says slowly.

"What? No... No... Bonnie... No he's... He's..." I stumble. I was too upset to even talk about it. "He's gone." Freddy whispers in a calming voice. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a hug while I cry. "I'm sorry Chica. I really am. He was my best friend too." It was the first time I ever heard Freddy sniff a tear. He never cried in front of me before.


	5. Phantom Foxy POV 3

**_PHANTOM FOXY'S P.O.V_**

I lean against the wall and close me eyes. All the great memories with her were ruined because of Bonnie and Freddy. I should have took him apart when I could.

I open my eyes. "Hi Foxy." she said. I scream and punch her. "Ah! What the frick Foxy. Its me Mangle. Wow, Freddy was right. You are a train wreck."

"And looky you, at least I have a 'body'." I laugh.

"Tell that to the babies. They are the real asses who do this to me, and not one person cared to fix me."

"Not like I do anymore." I mumble.

I realize that Mangle was on the ceiling rather then the ground. She still smiled after punching her. I rub the back of my neck, "Err, sorry about punch ye lass. Its just, I was thinking and... Quick reactions." She smiles, "Its okay." she giggles.

I didn't laugh or smile. Her smile fades, "Why so glum?"

"I ain't." I smile sarcastic. I walk around Mangle. "Then why are you so..."

"The exit is that way." I point to the door.

"You ignorant bastard." she growls walking out.


	6. Phantom Mangle POV

**_PHANTOM_ _MANGLE'S P.O.V_**

I walk out of _Foxy's Room._ I stare at the ceiling with disappointment. Poor Foxy, he was so sweet. "Pay back is nice isn't it?"

I look up. Upside down was Puppet standing on the ground. "What?"

"Revenge. He hurt you and kicked you out. He's confuse. He knows he loves one of you, but _who_? We all know it's that little chicken. How can you let something like that go? He played you, Mangle. And its time you played... Him."

Although it made me should evil and cruel, but he really did hurt me. "Go on..."

"We send her soul... Away." he laughs.


	7. Phantom Chica POV 3

**_PHANTOM CHICA'S P.O.V_**

I felt sad that he was gone. Bonnie and were like strings on a guitar, or as he liked to say cause he played guitar. I knew he always liked me but now that I don't have him flirting with me I felt rather lonely.

"Hey _Chica_!" Mangle walks in front of me. I kind of just glared at her. Her tone was just too sweet yet very cold. "Yes Mangle?"

She mumbles something and rolls her eyes, "Hey, what happened with Foxy? He's a total ass." she laughs. I just watch as she takes small steps. "What's it to you?"

"He kicked me out of his room! What happened to that sweet Foxy who saved you?"

That made me pay attention to her. _How did she know that?_ I Stare at her, "How did you know that?" She smiles wide. "You know, I heard it around. But how can he be such a ass, huh? He saved you, hurt you, and told you to run away. Pfft. What a idiot. He obviously doesn't love you."

She was right. Does he anyway?


	8. Phantom Foxy POV 4

**_PHANTOM FOXY'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_**

They all came flushing through. All those memories. Like someone was trying to tell me something.

 _Chica_ _..._ _Chica_ _..._ _Chica_ _..._

Oh dear god help me!

All I see is her beautiful purple eyes, and her smile, the way she walked, her smile, everything about her.

 _"You_ _love_ _her_ _Foxy_ _,"_ Bonnie says in my mind.

 _"I_ _know_ _,_ _I_ _know_ _Bonnie_ _. It's_ _just_ _..._ _Freddy_ _."_

 _"Let_ _it_ _go_ _Foxy_ _. This is_ _YOU_ _!_ _You did this_ _._ _Not_ _Freddy_ _._ _Not_ _Chica_ _._ _Snap_ _out of it_ _!"_

 _"Just_ _please_ _._ _Get her out_ _!_ _She's_ _driving me mad_ _!"_

 _"I_ _hope your happy_ _with_ _hurting_ _her_ _,_ _Foxy_ _." he laughs_ _._

I slide down the wall and bang my fist off it a few times. Why!?


	9. Phantom Foxy POV 5

_**PHANTOM** **FOXY'S P.O.V**_

I stood there for a couple minutes. Just think of Chica and what Bonnie said. It was me. I can't let her go. I... I love her.

I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer, I was to sad to guess who is was. My eyes close as I wanted to be surprised who it was. "Hey." I said mindlessly.

"Hi Foxy." I hear a female voice.

I open me eyes to a smiling Chica kneeling in front of me. For the first time in a long time, I smile. "I'm-

"Don't be." she said crawling over me. I felt kinda bad about hurting her. She walks over to my side and puts my arm around her. She snuggles up with me. "Remember when we first met. That was the best day of my life." she stares out in space. I kinda just froze in the moment.

I blink and open my eyes again, but that smiling Chica was kneeling in front of me. "Foxy." she giggles. "Chica," I tease her with a laugh.

We both get up and stare into each others eyes with a smile.


	10. Phantom Freddy POV

**_PHANTOM FREDDY'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_**

"Chica!?" I shout. She didn't reply. I walk across a a large window. It was the office, but it had someone in it. "This is gonna be fun." I laugh. I seek into the office, but he didn't close any doors. This was odd. I stand in front of him making sure he was alive. He put his tablet down and stared at me. I jump at him with a "HI!" He screamed, everything went black. As if I wasn't real... At least anymore.

Sorry for such short chapters. The next one will be long so it might take awhile.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hiya kids! I'm Freddy Fazbear! Your best pal. Are ya enjoying your pizza kids!?" Freddy says on stage. All the kids scream with a big "Yeah". Freddy chuckles.

Foxy sits there waiting for his cue. He was new to the group, somewhat. "Hey kids! Where's that old pirate Foxy? Anyone seen him lately?" Freddy pretends to look around for him. The kids reply no also looking around and giggling. "Come on kids let's call him! Oh Foxy!?"

"Oh Foxy!" the kids call with Freddy.

Foxy jumps out of Pirate Cove. "Yarr kiddies! How ye be! I'm Foxy the Pirate!" he laughs. A tiny portion of the kids run over to Foxy, about seven. "Look at these pirates. Yarr, a brave pirate will go in the deep ocean and sail to a pirate treasure."

"Come on Reese, this is stupid." a older 12 year old kid says to a little four year old girl with a eye patch and head wrap. "No, Foxy is the best!" she yells. "Whatever you little brat."

Foxy watches them. The kid begins to cry a bit. "Okay maties! There's a treasure hidden around here, find it to be a true pirate." Foxy laughs. Before Reese ran of Foxy kneels behind her and puts his hook on her shoulder. Reese turns around afraid yet excited to meet Foxy. His eyes lighten up. "Listen lad, don't let ye brother bother ye. A true pirate doesn't need to fine treasure, he needs to be brave and strong. I know ye are a brave and strong pirate." he says.

"Thanks Foxy!" the kid hugs Foxy. Foxy hugs the boy back, "Now lad, go find that treasure!" Foxy stands up and laughs.

Chica watches Foxy brighten the child's day. She smiles wide and happy with Foxy. "Chica, more singing less staring." Freddy mumbles to Chica. She sighs and sings.


	12. Phantom Chica POV 4

**_PHANTOM CHICA'S P.O.V_**

Foxy looked surprised. "Hi," I wave. He doesn't say anything back. "Listen Foxy, what I said in the bathrooms at Fazbear's Pizzeria was true. I really think you are the one though, I truly do."

He stands up and walk towards the door. I stand up and watch him. He shuts the door closed. "Foxy what are you doing?" I ask. He walks over to me with a smile. He takes my hand and spins me. I laugh as he stops, "Ye really thought I forgot didn't ye?" he walks me to the wall and kisses me.


	13. Phantom Puppet POV

**PHANTOM _PUPPET/MARIONETTE'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_**

I watch as Balloon Boy plays with his YoYo. His sad face makes me laugh. I walk out of the darkness, "Hello Balloon Boy." I smile grimly. "Oh, hey Mari!" he says happily. I groan, "Please don't call me that."

"Heh, sorry. It's just I don't know how to say your real name."

"Mari-On-Ettte," I sound it out for him.

"Mari- On-Ette. Marionette!"

"Yes, now let's move on." I groan.

"Uh, okay." he giggles.

I fiddle my finger and laugh a bit, "You know Foxy." BB nods rapidly and agrees, "Well, I bet he was too busy with his 'girl' then to get to know _you_ _._ Wouldn't you thing BB?" I chuckle. "Well, yeah-

"He just abandoned a little boy looking for a friend." I make a fake pouty face. Balloon Boy nods no rapidly again, "I know that Foxy will come around soon. I know so!" he crosses he arms and plops on the floor. I roll my eyes and groan, "This will be fun." I mumble. "Oh, so you 'know so'!? Well, this was a waste of time. I'll just be... Going." I walk away.


	14. Phantom Chica POV 5

**_PHANTOM CHICA'S P.O.V_**

Foxy kisses my cheek as I smile on the ground. Yeah, it happened people. We did _it_ _._

"Foxy," I laugh.

"Chica," he teases.

I stare into his beaming yellow eyes. He begins to kiss my neck. "I love you Foxy." I say. He stops kissing my neck.


	15. Phantom Foxy & Phantom Chica POV

**_PHANTOM_** **FOXY'S** _ **P.O.V**_

I freeze for a moment. I haven't heard her say those word for awhile. "I-I-I love ye too lass." I stutter. She giggles. I lay down beside her and sigh.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **PHANTOM CHICA'S P.O.V**_

 _ **I laid there and turned my neck. "Ready?" He said. I didn't care to look up, just thought about him. "Ready." We began to have "it". After, a long, long, long time of something amazing; I look up at him as he trembled. "Wow." I say. He hesitates to smile. Our eyes met,"I wanna say something crazy, but it'd just probably make things weird." He was still on top of me. "What we did was crazy." I giggle. He kissed down my neck, individually.**_


	16. Phantom Puppet POV 2

**_PHANTOM MARIONETTE'S P.O.V_**

I walk around looking for Freddy. I know his past with Foxy and I know if I choose the right words I can get a powerful beast like him. That mut will be gone for good.

 _Why?_ You might ask. Well, Foxy was very poor. His mother died of hypothermia in the winter. After that his father abused him because he thought that he took the only blankets to keep warm, even if his mother offered. Foxy's real name was Oscar. A few years of bruises Oscar's dad stabbed him in the eyes with a stick. When he pull it out so went his eye. His father bought him a eyepatch. They had a bit more money now. Even though Oscar's father hated him he would give him $50 a week to spend on whatever he wanted. Foxy would go to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. After some children asked about why he had a eye patch he said he wore it because Foxy was his favorite. Oscar always wanted to be with his mother, he'd wish to die every night. Peacefully and painfully. Although he died rough he still wants to pass into haven. So if Foxy is gone Freddy can have Chica. And Foxy will have his dream.


	17. Phantom Chica POV 6

**_PHANTOM CHICA'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_**

One moment we were saying we love each other and another we were fighting. Foxy was more angry then I ever saw him. "Serously!? You think we treat you bad? Look how you treated us!?" I shout. "Yeah well then imagine living in a broken house in the coldest winters around, your mother who you loved so much dies, your father who promised your mother to take care of you abuses you. He stabs your eye out with a stick, then when you wish to die painless and fast you bleed to death and never pass to heaven! How's that Chica!? That's a great life isn't it!?" he shouts back. I freeze there and image that kind of life. In my life I was rich and had everything. "Hell, I didn't even go to school!"

"Foxy." I sob.

"Freezing cold winters with no blankets."

"Foxy!"

"I think I would have been happier dying from hypothermia!"

"Foxy!" I cry and run out of the room.


	18. Phantom Foxy POV 6

**_PHANTOM FOXY'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_**

I watch her run out of the room crying. "Chica." I whisper peeking out the door. "So, Foxy. Happy Birthday." a familiar voice laughs. I turn around to see the puppet. "We all know how you get at this time. Well, maybe not… everyone." he laughs. "You dumb little puppet, I 'otta rip ye cloth to shreds!"

"Freddy!" he yells. Before I could have a moment to react I was picked up by my neck and turn towards Freddy. "Hello Fox! Remember this?" he says.


	19. Phantom Foxy & Phantom Chica POV 2

**_PHANTOM CHICA'S_ _P_** ** _.O_. _V_**

I run down the hall crying my heart out. I trusted him and… I fell for it all. He never loved me!

"Aww, look. Don't you cry Isabelle." a scratchy and familiar voice says in front of me. I look up from my watery hands. A big ripped up bunny like animatronic looked down at me. "H-How do you know m-my-my name?" I ask sniffling. He pulls out a bloody knife, the one our killer used to slaughter us. He laughs as I stare into the dry blood of mixed blood types. I could see my frightened child face from so long ago. "Oh, so you do remember." he laughs

 **I'm** **gonna** **just** **go** **to** **Foxy** **cause** **I** **want** **this** **to** **be** **a** **cliffhanger** **without** **doing another** **chapter** **so** **here** **is** **Foxy. Hey** **welcome** **Foxy** **to** **the** **show, how** **do** **you feel** **making** **Chica** **feel** **like** **a** **idiot?** _Can we not talk about that lass?_

 _ **PHANTOM FOXY'S**_ _ **P.O.V**_

Mangle jumps in front of me, "Where's your little girlfriend now?" she teased me with a laugh. I kept trying to pry his hand off but without me hook I'm useless. "Look, look, look! Does the fox want down. Hahah! Freddy I think you should put him 'down'!" she laughs. Freddy laughs too, "Yeah, me too." Freddy throws me to the ground. Marionette walks in front of me, "I think you remember how mommy died on your 9th birthday." Marionette laughs.


	20. Phantom Foxy & Phantom Chica POV 3

_**PHANTOM CHICA'SnP.O.V**_

I remember that day as if it was just yesterday when our bones were snapped in half and our blood poured out.

He laughs with joy at my frightened face. "How the hell did you get here!?" I ask angry. "Well like you. I was found after so fucking long!" he laughs.

 ** _PHANTOM FOXY'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _,_ _V_**

"Damn puppet!" I scream ripping his cloth arm off. Mangle runs out of the room with a smile. Freddy laughs picking the puppet up as the puppet's stuffing falls out. "Wow Foxy, you're so strong!" Freddy says sarcastically.

"I should have torn ye up when I had the chance." I breath heavily. Freddy laughs, "Like how ya torn a fabric puppet?" he chuckles.

I hear someone scream. It sounded like...


	21. Phantom Foxy POV 7

**_PHANTOM FOXY'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_**

I watch as Mangle drags in a screaming and kicking Chica. "We thought that your girlfriend would like to watch you go to hell. I bet after what you said to her she is gonna enjoy every single minute." Freddy laughs. I didn't bother to help Chica or myself. Freddy picks me up by my neck, as he always did. "Freddy..." I say dreaming of Chica and I before. Freddy stops. "I want ye to promise me. I want ye to promise me that you will keep Chica safe. I want ye to promise me that when I go to hell and Chica and your soul pass to heaven that she will never feel sad. I want ye to promise me that she smiles with the new one she loves. I want ye to promise me that Freddy. Promise me." I say.

Yeah, when _he_ passes to heaven. Even though everything he did to me I believe that he will make it to heaven. And so will me angel, Chica.

Chica stopped fighting and struggling. Freddy stops. "Well what the hell are you waiting for!? Next October!?" Marionette says.

"You do care!" BB walks into the room with a smile. "You really believe I'll pass?" Freddy asks calmly. "I know so." Freddy drops me nicely. Mangle let's go of Chica. She runs towards me and hugs me. I whisper in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." she sobs.


End file.
